


what we could have

by gleekistmermaid



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd Blaine, Popular Kurt, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekistmermaid/pseuds/gleekistmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaine liked kurt. No adored him but what happens when blaine gets to see kurt's true colors will he still like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first But do not click off I only do thing to my satisfactory and a bit of a perfectionist with kind of thing. Considering you read this i want to thank you and making my screen writer dreams come true (they have to start somewhere).what are you waiting for a cookie read it.

Blaine sang happily to his favorite song teenage dream by one Katy Perry. He danced around his bed shamelessly twerking around till he had to go to his new school. He hopped in his mother's car and drove off singing to once again Katy Perry but this time its last friday night. He neared his of a back van.

" O...Oh my god i am so sorry I didn't mean to," Blaine said Immediately watching in horror at the dent he made. It wasn't given that big but still noticeable.

" Wow, what do you keep in there bricks," the ocean eyed cutie said offering a hand to him. Blaine took it happily knowing people were nice to him here.

" Ohh what do we have here hummel getting his boy toy to bow down," Santana said hands shoved in her pockets. Blaine now dusting himself of looking up am giving both of them funny looks. Santana said walking away to go to someone with blonde hair and talking about her cat something in blaine clicked.

"SANTANA!" Blaine yells running over to Santana like he was a five year old trying to get candy from his father, but she kept walking leaving blaine wondering what just happened.The ten minute bell rang and blaine running to find his locker trying not to be late but with his luck he was late  

* * *

 

Going to Advanced chem. was a breeze at his school back in California he already learned this. He was given everyones best death stare which wasn't very impressive when he answered every question right.

_Why do they care if i answer every question they don't even answer 75% of the time._

Seemingly everyone groaned and or hit there heads on the table when there was the first homework assignment. Blaine asked if they could have more then the two pages they already had earning him once again everyones best death glare.

In advanced math he found two new friends Artie and Sam who both seemed lost on the question

"The answer is 125.078," He whispered to his new friends who looked at him appreciatively. He gave them a shrug. The lunch bell rings and they walk out the door. Blaine walks to his locker and finds a note telling him to meet by the auditorium.

 _What is the worse that can happen_  and at that thought he whistled to the auditorium following the map this random person gave him.  He glanced at kurt give him his best half smile while continuing his quest. 

Blaine reached his destination only to be welcomed by Red dye number 5 and some snickering. Blaine tried wiping it off of his body but it only became more sticky. The last two classes were bad everyone threw paper  into his curls that were now showing and blaine just wanted to cry. But he waited and he got to his glee audition

 

* * *

 "Guys i am here to audition i know you think of me as a pushover but i promise you i will be a great addition to the team," Blaine said bowing

"Mr. Shue don't let him in he isn't us standards-," Mercedes started but kurt interrupted her 

"Blaine will not fit with us you know we pride ourselves with our characters i have given all of you," Kurt said trying not to sound mean but failing terribly.

"Santana the sassy latina ," He said gesturing towards her " Mercedes the power house diva that brings the house down, puck the strong stud, Finn the the idiot, sam the dumb blonde, Quinn the one that makes a lot of mistakes, Artie the kind heart and soul, mike the dancer, Brittany the imaginer, tina the unknown diva, me the misunderstood contender and where does that leave you blaine... no where,"

" Kurt I have no idea where that behavior came from we will let him audition of he can sing good duets between three of them you are in ok blaine," Mr. Shue said turning to blaine but he could only nod in agreement.

"Good it starts tomorrow"

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long didn't think anyone want to read it. Turns out y'all did

The day of Blaine's audition he wasn’t filled with nerves he was quite happy  _ A chance to be with Kurt  _ He thinks. Blaine spent all last night picking which song he would sing. Upon walking into class he was assaulted by not one but two slushees. 

“Ha looks like we got another one” Karofsky saying high fiving his best friend. Blaine wiped his eyes to clear of any excess syrup. He squinted his eyes to see if there slurpee left. When he fully opened his eyes he saw mesmerizing blue and grey orbs staring back at him.

“Hey, Kurt how are you doing,” Blaine says happily that Kurt actually knows him now.

“You know even if you get in we don’t have a spot for you,” Kurt said crossing his arms. 

“I don’t mind as long as I get you see you,” Blaine says mentally face palming.  _ Omg blaine why did you say that he might think you are weird.  _  Blaine looks at Kurt and sees him visibly tense. Kurt just walks away towards Mercedes. This Blaine actually face palmed.

“Hey Blaine, It's Blaine right,” The green eyed mystery said.

“Uhh hi you are,” Blaine said just wanting the school day to end so he can get to sing for Kurt.

“I am your wettest dream,” this guy says.  _ Who does guy think he is. Oh Kurt came up.  _

“ Uhh what about Kurt,” Blaine says hoping his crush on Kurt wasn’t obvious.

“I thought that is what you would hear. Here is the plan starting Monday,”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Blaine are you ready,” Mr. Shue said on the intercom in the auditorium

“Yes, Mr. Shue. I will be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry,” Blaine says confindently.

“Called it, everyone pay up,” He sees Kurt hold out his hand as everyone pays him an amount that Blaine doesn’t know.  _ Kurt knows me so well. Okay Blaine this is your 1 chance to show Kurt and if not take Sebastian on his offer. _

_ You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong _

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down _

_ Before you met me, I was alright _

_ But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life _

_ Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine _

_ Let's go all the way tonight _

_ No regrets, just love _

_ We can dance until we die _

_ You and I, we'll be young forever _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach _

_ Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets _

_ I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece _

_ I'm complete _

_ Let's go all the way tonight _

_ No regrets, just love _

_ We can dance until we die _

_ You and I, we'll be young forever _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight  _


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story. I have two to keep up with but I hope you like this update it is longer then the others. Sebastian and Blaine's "relationship" Will not interfere with Klaine.

“Wow, Blaine that was great,” Mr. Shue said clapping. “I think we would like to welcome to the New Directions,”

 

“Oh my god tha-” Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

 

“Mr. Shue doesn’t he has to sing with three of us,” Mr. schue gave an apologetic look to Blaine and nods. “Why doesn’t Blaine sing with me I am the best one here.”

 

Blaine head shot up from the request. Would Kurt actually want to sing with me. Oh he is hot even before he grew into his lean body now. He was always cute. Maybe it's wishful thinking but Kurt might actually like him. 

 

“Blaine do you agree,” Mr. shue spoke into the microphone. Blaine noded slowly hoping his excitement doesn’t show.

 

“Can we do it now?” Blaine asks. Kurt gets up and walk to the stage. Kurt asks Blaine what song are they doing and Blaine answers Come What May. Blaine was dying to sing this song with Kurt ever since he heard him sing.

 

Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

 

Blaine sneaks glances at Kurt hoping he doesn’t notice.

 

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day.

 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace

 

When Kurt joins in Blaine feels like he is on cloud nine. 

 

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

 

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

 

Blaine sings his heart out hoping Kurt will give him a chance to prove himself.

 

But I love you, I love you

Til the end of time, Until the end of time

come what may, come what may

I will love you , I will love you

 

Once the song ends Blaine looks at Kurt. His expression unreadable. Blaine’s phone goes off and he rushes out of the auditorium because he is supposed to meet Sebastian for at the Lima Bean to talk about their plan.

 

Once Blaine reaches the Lima Bean he parked it in the closest spot he can find which i by Sebastian's White 2016 Jaguar sedan. When he walks in he orders a Medium drip and sit across from Sebastian.

 

“Blaine have you thought about my offer,” He says with a smirk. 

 

“Have I thought about it yes but what about Kurt our relationship hasn’t budded yet and… I accept but,” Blaine trails off. He looks at Sebastian again and he has a devious glint in his eyes. “You can’t take my first kiss, My first time none of that got it.” 

 

He nodded so blaine assumed he got it.

 

The next day Bastian and Blaine walk into school hand and hand. No one messes with them because they know Sebastian is rich. The duo walk to Blaine’s locker because Kurt’s is nearby.

Once Blaine opens his locker and gets his first two classes books he sees Kurt’s perfect coffee and almost forgets Sebastian i his “boyfriend”. Blaine closes his locker and leans against it trying to seem cute with Bastian.

 

“Blainey can we go see a movie after school tomorrow,” Sebastian asks knowing Kurt is there and it’s a school night so Blaine will probably say no but, he has a plan.

 

“Seb you know it’s a school night but, IF we finish our homework I will gladly go,” Blaine said knowing he probably will not be there but he had to make Kurt jealous.

 

“Wow, Blaine i didn’t peg you for someone to go somewhere on a school night. That is completely irresponsible i like it ,” Kurt says with a wink. Is Kurt flirting? Of course not it’s probably a sick prank but Kurt would never do that without reason. Santana probably put him up to it. She is just jealous that I was her mom’s favorite. Once blaine got out if his thinking he could hear Sebastian talking to Kurt and him.

 

“Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that,” Sebastian said snarled.

 

“Boyfriend huh okay. Blaine talk to me when he cheats on you,” Kurt said walking away from the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do baby, its cold outside but I think this goes better. hopefully you do too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to post

“Sebastian what was that for,” Blaine says grinding his teeth. He wanted to punch something but his “boyfriend” was blocking his path.

“Hey, sebastian leave blaine alone,” The voice said. His eyes turned slightly and saw Santana. Sebastian left.

“Hey, you ran off on monday what happened?” Blaine questions knowing she won’t tell him.

“Well, Sebs a really shady guy just be careful,” She said walking off. Blaine was still frustrated so he went to the school gym and started violently throwing punches at the bag. If Blaine hadn’t been distracted by his anger he might of saw him.

\--------

It has been a full week of Blaine “dating” bastian and Blaine was getting tired.  _ Is Kurt ever going to notice me. Well you are just a nerd and he popular you stand no chance. _ Blaine has read all of the stories that the popular one goes for the nerd but even Blaine knows Kurt will never fall for him. They only have three classes together and Bas is in two of them. Blaine walks to French alone hoping no one will slam him in the lockers. Thankfully it doesn't come and Blaine  gets to his seat hoping no one sees him.

“Hey,” the person says. Blaine knows who it is because that voice drove him crazy all day.

“Hi Kurt did you need something. I know you are great at french so it makes no sense to why you are talking to me,” Blaine says trying not to sound rude. 

“I just wanted to say good job at the audition and welcome to the new directions,” Kurt said like he didn't care.  _ Maybe he did care. That is ridiculous he doesn't like you. No, i have to hope.  _ Blaine shook his head to clear the negative thoughts. The period dragged on until he heard Kurt's soft voice in his ear telling him to meet by the bleachers at lunch.

\-----

Blaine met up with sebastian to go to the bleachers. Blaine wasn't an idiot he could tell it was a trap that's why he brought seb along to make him break up with him. Yes, blaine could be bad if he wanted to. They reached the bleachers and was greeted by Slushies from every New Directions member. Most of it went on Blaine but a couple of droplets landed on Seb’s favorite coat. 

“Oh, my god Seb are you Ok,” Blaine asked like he actually cared. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and cupped Blane face.  _ Oh no. this isn’t happening Kurt's supposed to do this. _

“You are just so perfect,” Sebastian said smashing his lips on Blaine’s He desperately looked for an escape route he made eye contact with Santana and she threw Seb of of him and went all lima heights on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> that took long to write i hope you like it just note my first story so comment and such


End file.
